


Morning Routine

by RevenantAvenger90



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: 22nd Birthday, Assassins need more cuddles, Evie's hair, Gen, Morning Routines, Sibling Bonding, Toilette du jour, braiding, like seriously, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevenantAvenger90/pseuds/RevenantAvenger90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she decided to grow out her hair when they were small, Evie has always gotten Jacob to braid it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist.

 

It had started when Evie had decided to grow her hair out, when they were five years old. As soon as it had become long enough to tie it back, she had begun experimenting with braids, barrettes, pins, and all sorts of other hair-related accouterments. She had even roped Jacob into learning to braid. Back then, it had been nothing, for Jacob to braid Evie's hair. It had been two children, playing with their only playmate in a community where children were rare, making them something of a novelty.  
  
As they had grown older, of course, it had begun to seem odd, that Jacob would sit there with Evie in their free time, and braid her hair for her. By the time they turned 11, he had stopped doing it in public, because it put too much attention on them. People probably thought he was... strange, for lack of a better word. He was not, of course, but that was beside the point.  
  
Still, Evie did not stop asking him to braid her hair for her, and Jacob always obliged her. He spoiled her, to be honest.  
  
Eventually, it became something of a routine. By the time they were 17, Evie's morning toilette had become the only time of the day when they could be near each other without griping, training, or otherwise getting on each other's nerves. It was a time of day when they could just be together and be themselves, without the expectations placed upon them by other people. They would talk about anything and everything. To be honest, Evie tended to do most of the talking, because she always had an unholy amount of energy in the mornings, while Jacob was usually still drowsy and yawning.  
  
The morning of their 22nd birthday dawned crisp and cold. Jacob had been out late the evening before, first at the boxing match, and then at the tavern, meeting with one of their contacts to whom he had taken a shine. He had returned to the train very late, so late that he had hardly done more than shuck his coat and armaments and toe off his boots before he had collapsed onto his chaise, wrapping himself in a blanket and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. As such, he was still asleep when Evie hesitantly crept in, her pale gaze questing about for her brother before she finally found him.  
  
For a moment, she hesitated. They had not done this since they had come from Crawley to London; between their increasingly-frequent spats and the challenges of trying to remove the Templars from the city as well as build a life for themselves, neither of them had really wanted to be near each other for very long. She was not sure that Jacob would still be willing to run through their old routine.  
  
Finally, after lingering at the door for about five minutes, there came a long, drawn-out sigh from the face-down figure on the chaise, and Jacob's hand had twitched where it was hanging down from the side onto the floor.  
  
"If yer gonna come in, come in," he grumbled, his voice muffled in the chaise. Evie's lips twitched before she edged inside and closed the door behind her. She sidled up beside him and sat herself on the very edge of the chaise next to his hip, reaching out to rest her palm between his shoulders, rubbing gently. Her dark hair tumbled free in waves around her shoulders.  
  
"When did you get in?" she asked. Jacob grunted deep in his chest, and he did not move, but Evie felt the tension in his back lessen slightly. "I went to bed about one, and you still weren't here."  
  
He sighed. A second later, he tilted his head and peered up at her with one bleary, bloodshot eye. Evie held back a wince. He looked terrible.  
  
"...Five?" he questioned a second later. "Maybe six? I didn't exactly look at the clock when I stumbled in."  
  
Her lips twitched. "Were you out with Bryn?"  
  
Jacob chuckled softly.  
  
"She's amazing, Evie," he mumbled, and buried himself back into the chaise with a contented sigh. "I'm going to marry her, you know."  
  
Evie's smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Does she know that, yet?"  
  
"No." Jacob turned to regard her, and mock-pouted up at her, though she could see the grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Does Greenie know you're going to marry him?"  
  
Evie laughed.  
  
"No, not yet," she replied. They grinned at each other for a long moment, and it felt good to regain the tenderness, the friendship, which had been suppressed for so long. Jacob finally turned onto his side and drew her down to him, spooning her against his chest. Evie snuggled into her brother with a laugh, appreciating his warmth.  
  
"You're a furnace," she mumbled as he tucked her head under his chin. He sighed, and she felt him press a kiss to the top of her hair.  
  
"So Bryn says," he mumbled, and Evie barked a startled laugh. Jacob chuckled, the sound rippling through his chest and into her back. "It's not like that. Not yet." He threw his arm around her waist and hugged her tight. "It's just like this."  
  
Evie hummed and relaxed into his embrace. They were silent for a few moments. Jacob's breathing began to even out again, and within a few moments, he was snoring softly. Evie let him sleep. She knew that he had been working hard, and for the moment, she was just happy that they were not bickering. The peace was nice. Besides, she was rather comfortable. When they were children, they would always sleep like this, since they had had to share a bed until they were 10. That was what had come from living in their grandmother's tiny house on the Welsh seashore. Even now, when they were fully grown and developing their own lives separate from each other, they always found more comfort together than they did when they were apart.  
  
It was probably around eight o'clock when Jacob's breathing changed again, signaling that he was waking once more.  
  
"Happy birthday, Evie," he mumbled into her hair, and held her a little tighter before he relaxed his grip again. She smiled.  
  
"Happy birthday, Jacob," she replied, and squeezed his wrists, feeling the raised scars from their years of training and fighting. There was a moment of quiet. Then Jacob sighed into her hair, and let her go, gently pushing her away from him.  
  
"Come on," he mumbled. "Let's braid your hair."  
  
Evie beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> The pic took me about 4 hours in Manga Studio 5 EX. LOVE that program. I also have posted this on my DeviantArt and my Tumblr, and will post it on my FFN account, as well, when I have the time.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this! I haven't heard anything from anyone in ages.
> 
> Evie and Jacob Frye (c) Ubisoft 2015-present.


End file.
